vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Anglyodascunya
Founding of the Kingdom of Anglyodascunya In 452 BP, William V of Dascunya ascended the throne of greater Dascunya and married Catherin of Angliya. This created a unified state spanning from the borders with Estontetso to the southernmost tip of the continent. It was given the name Anglyodascunya. Like the previous kingdom of Dascunya, it is sometimes called the Drekanian Empire. King William set about organising the Angliyan territories into Dukedoms including the Duchies of Angliya, Dascunya, Achenar, Solanchatka, Aigador and Morangol. Samuelonia, Uestadenia, Bowestra and Hochlandia were designated as Principalities of Anglyodascunya. William styled Anglyodascunya as a de-centralised feudal monarchy, with the King's rule barely felt in some parts of the realm. The Anglyodascunyan Dukedoms were ruled by Duke's, whilst the Principalities were ruled by Prince's of the respective Royal houses. William allowed Samuelonia and Hochlandia to retain their royal families and titles but declared that the current King's would be styled as 'Prince.' King William I The marriage of William V of Dascunya and Catherin of Angliya in 452 BP formed a powerful state in southern Longerath. The great wedding and unification ceremony for Angliya and Dascunya, saw nobles from all over southern Longerath travel to Saint Hughes to pay homage to there King and Queen. Catherin was given the name "Angel of Eden" by the adoring townspeople of St Hughes, who were sure that a maiden so beautiful must have been sent by God himself. The great wedding festivities lasted a week and upon the 7th day the newly married King and Queen held a large ceremony in which over 500 young nobles were given Knighthoods and anointed Knights of the realm. The chosen 500 Knights were carefully chosen from noble houses across southern Longerath in a bid to gain the loyalty of the most famous and powerful Houses. A further two hundred Knights were elected to form two new military orders, the "Royal Kingsguard" and the "Royal Queensguard." These Knights were tasked with protecting the young monarchs of the newly founded Anglyodascunyan Kingdom. William spent the early years of his reign touring the Kingdom in order to gain the support and allegiance of the barons. On his tour, he travelled with a large entourage and held court in many cities, settling squabbles and land disputes. In 448 BP, William, upon the request of his brother, Peter I of Bowestra, travelled to the Principality of Bowestra to quell an uprising of the western barons. William won two notable victories and received huge honour for his actions in battle. Upon victory William ordered the execution of the rebel leaders and gifted there lands to barons loyal to the crown. William saw further revolts in Morangol in 443 BP and Achenar in 440 BP, which were both crushed by the King, enabling him to place more loyal barons in positions of power. Queen Catherin gave birth to her first child in 446 BP, Princess Catalina followed by the birth of Princess Isabella in 442 BP. Catherin finally gave birth to a son in 440 BP, Edward, but the child died before his first birthday. Catherin gave birth to twins in 437 BP, Princess Avalyne and Prince Edmund. William spent his final years creating alliances and positioning close allies in positions of power. A further rebellion in 435 BP in Bowestra led William to raise a large army which travelled to Smalik. During the Battle of Golden Hill, William was struck by three arrows causing him to fall from his horse. As the rebels surged forward to attack the injured King, he was surrounded by his knights who fought valiantly to defend William, before carrying him from the battlefield. William sustained serious injuries and his brother, Prince Peter assumed control of the Anglyodascunyan army in Bowestra and went on to crush the rebel forces. Death of William I William was taken back to Saint Hughes after the injuries he suffered in Bowestra and was bed ridden for months. By 432 BP the King showed slight improvements and was able to leave his chamber room, but by May, William's health took a turn and he was unable to move from his bed for two weeks due to one of the wounds being infected. On the 19th of May 432 BP, William died as a result of his injuries. Queen Catherin was quick to rally the nobles that were loyal to herself and the late King. She summoned her brother, Duke Thomas of Tyrana, Prince Eddard IV of Samuelonia, the Duke of Correana, Owyn Wynters and the Duke of Drakon, Hugh de Rivers to the capital to act as guardians for her 5 year old son, Prince Edmund. News reached the Queen that King William's brother, Peter I of Bowestra was planning to ride for Saint Hughes and claim the throne for himself. Further to this, her large network of spies had reported that Peter was in talks with Anglyodascunya's northern enemy, Estontetso and that Emperor Natestus III would support Peter's claim. Edmund I of Anglyodascunya Prince Edmund was crowned King of Anglyodascuna on the 25th of May 432 BP and Catherin infuriated her two rivals with her next act. Catherin proclaimed her brother, Duke Thomas of Tyrana as guardian of the 5 year old King and Regent of Anglyodascunya, a direct snub to Peter. Further to this she snubbed offers from Natestus for marriage of his daughter to Edmund. For the next few years Natestus and Peter plotted there revenge on Catherin and King Edmund. Two assassination attempts on the young Edmund were prevented by the Kings Guard and although there was no evidence that directly linked the failed assassins to Peter or Natestus it was clear that one of them was behind it. In 428 BP, Peter met with Estontetsan emissaries and agreed to support a war against Anglyodascunya. Peter spent the following months secretly funding a peasant revolt in Achenar, which forced Duke Thomas to lead an army south to quell the troubles. Peter recruited a number of barons who he knew would pledge him their allegiance and began his preparations for war. Beginning of the Longerathian Wars In 427 BP, with Duke Thomas of Tyrana busy fighting peasant revolts in the southern part of the Anglyodascunyan Kingdom, Natestus III and Peter I of Bowestra took the opportunity to launch an invasion. A large Estontetsan army invaded the Duchy of Dascunya, whilst Peter landed a Bowestrian army in Ançalda. Category:Angliya Category:History of Angliya